


Game & Talk

by Snapdragonia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Braces, Comeplay, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonia/pseuds/Snapdragonia
Summary: Sehun's mind kept looping back to Baekhyun. Well, Baekhyun’s fingers. In his mouth. The way he’d let his knuckles drag over Sehun’s lips on his way to feel the warm metal brackets on each tooth. Baekhyun had counted them, starting with the bottom, then twisting his fingers and tapping on Sehun’s palate to tip his head back. -Sehun gets his braces tightened, bonds with Baekhyun over their oral fixations, and Baekhyun volunteers to teach him to give head at great risk of personal injury.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The otp of Sehun's mouth/dicks returns! This time with his braces. Thank you as always to my buds for listening to me whine about mouths ... all day? everyday. y'all are stars. 
> 
> Warnings: Orthodontia, blood, mentions of dieting, explicit sex, vague sobbing about broken taohun in the bg

Sehun tucked his hands into his pockets and turned towards the orthodontist building. He wasn’t expecting to be recognized in a frigid early morning medical complex, but he tipped his chin down anyways, letting the cap he was wearing shadow his face. It’d been nearly a year since his lingual braces were tightened, his schedule too full to risk the soreness that exaggerated his lisp. He was here now though, using up one of the only free days he’d have all month for this. His irritation outweighed his dread, propelling him into the office. 

As soon as he was inside he remembered how kind everyone here was, the receptionist greeting him warmly, normally, teasing him about his hat-hair. Sehun eased the pinched frown off his face. It wasn’t anyones fault. Except maybe that first speech therapist who’d blazed right through actual therapy to fit Sehun with the hardware that’d fucked up his teeth in the first place. It hadn’t even helped his lisp. So sure, fuck that guy. 

Once he’d decided to be less miserable, the appointment went by smoothly. His orthodontist complimented him on the state of his tongue. Sehun grinned. They tightened his brackets, a simple process that was complicated by the smallness of his mouth and the position of the braces on the inside face of his teeth. They let him close his jaw every so often, and Sehun gingerly wet the sore corners of his mouth. That hurt would get swallowed up soon by the deep ache of his teeth being rearranged in his jaw. 

The taste of blood in his mouth was depressingly familiar as Sehun slid into his car, flipping down the visor to check his smile. No blood between his teeth. Nice. He prodded tenderly at the hot throb of his gum where the orthodontists tools had torn him up, the metallic taste flaring across his tongue. Coffee was the best for masking the taste of blood, and it was a reasonable hour for caffeination now, the sun warming up the morning air. 

He texted Junmyeon from the drive through line. 

_You at home? Coffee????_

_awww, thinking of hyung~ Sehunnie. A Good Maknae._

Sehun’s heart skipped a little in his chest, smiling crookedly at his phone. It was exactly what he’d wanted to hear. Half the reason he’d thought to ask in the first place. 

_Too slow no coffee for u_

_:(_

Sehun’s jaw ached as he relayed his order, his words coming out mushy with how much it hurt to move. Two iced americanos, one creamed, one sugared. 

 

The rest of the day was spent taking full advantage of his excuse to laze around the dorm. Sehun gradually made his way from the bed he shared with Junmyeon, through each room— First crawling into Jongin’s bunk to be spooned while they napped, then dicking around on his phone in the giant warm spot Chanyeol had vacated, before venturing into the kitchen for food. A few fingertips to his jaw let him know chewing was out of the question. His stomach rumbled bitterly. 

“Time to feed?” 

Baekhyun stood at the stove, looking invitingly rumpled. Sehun shuffled over to him, wrapping arms around his waist and whining in the affirmative. 

“Uh-oh, reduced to whining. Must be serious.” 

Baekhyun was steaming vegetables. It smelled weird, and Sehun turned his nose into the hood of Baek’s sweatshirt instead. “Mhm, can’t chew, make me something.” 

Sehun’s mouth refused to enunciate the words properly and it had him tucking closer into Baekhyun. 

“What like _baby_ food?” If Baekhyun noticed Sehun’s lisp he didn't mention it. “I can blend some of my broccoli with protein powder for you.” 

Sehun retched dramatically into Baek’s ear, ramming an elbow into his ribcage before spinning away, out of Baek’s reach as he squealed, whipping a damp wooden spoon around. 

 

Eventually they made it to the couch, Baekhyun with his bowl of vegetables and Sehun with a sweet yogurt smoothie they had raided Jongin’s stash for. Baekhyun had started the blender then flung himself into Sehun’s chest, trying to muffle all four of their ears and failing wholly. 

_“_ How much longer will you have those braces?” Baekhyun propped a knee up on the couch, turning towards Sehun, watching him press the cool glass of his smoothie to his jaw. 

“Donno, depends I guess.” Sehun spooned some of the cold sweetness into his mouth. “Hav’ta go slow so I can talk properly.”

“Isn’t that awful though? It hurts, right?” Baekhyun’s brows pinch down, and he brings a few fingers up to prod at the center of his own mouth curiously.

Sehun rolls his eyes, watching Baekhyun’s lips part so he can run fingertips over the ridges of his bottom teeth. “You’d die for sure.” 

Baekhyun makes an huffy, dismissive noise, scooting closer. “Don’t be so dramatic. Lemme see.” 

Sehun has a lapful before he has a chance to deny Baekhyun. He’s had weird things in his mouth the whole time he’s known Baekhyun, but it’s never sparked his curiosity like this before. Baekhyun leans in intently, tongue poking out between his lips as he makes prodding motions with his fingers, trying to get Sehun to open up. 

“Don’t make me pinch your nose.” Baekhyun brushes his fingertips over Sehun’s chin, absurdly gentle despite his words.“Say ah.”

Sehun considers resisting, his hands coming up to clutch hesitantly at Baekhyun’s thighs pressed against his hips. Baekhyun’s curiosities must be like his affections though, unpredictably fierce and irresistible. Sehun leans his head back and lets his jaw drop open for the second time today. 

“Is that as wide as it goes?” 

Sehun groans, drawing a hand back to smack at Baekhyun’s hip, throwing out a lazy ‘thut up’. He hadn’t noticed how much holding his jaw up ached until he let it fall open and relaxed. He sighed, eyes sliding off Baekhyun’s inquisitive face as he leaned closer, peering into Sehun’s mouth. 

“Oh wow.” 

Baekhyun shifting his weight up on Sehun’s lap was the only warning he got before a long, slim finger is slipping between his lips to tease at his tongue, petting at the tip. “Lemme see under, Sehunnie,” 

Sehun freezes, drawing in a quick breath before he scrunches his face up, bucking against Baekhyun’s weight. It feels weirdly intimate, especially with how easily Baekhyun moves with him, riding out Sehun’s thrashing with wide eyes. 

“Careful! Careful, don’t hurt yourself, what the fuck!”Baekhyun says, letting Sehun use his tongue to push Baek’s finger out of his mouth. “Isn’t your jaw all messed up?” 

Sehun squirms, wanting Baekhyun out of his face as he feels it heating up. Why’d he even react that way, he’d had fingers in his mouth all morning. Baekhyun drops his weight back towards Sehun’s knees, twisting to retrieve the smoothie from the low coffee table. 

“Say ah,” Baekhyun repeats, spooning out some smoothie and pining Sehun with a challenging stare. 

Sehun just sighs, dropping his mouth open and squinting at Baekhyun while he carefully maneuvers the spoon into his mouth. “M’not a baby.” 

“No, but you’re our maknae.” 

“Whatever.” Sehun rolls his eyes, slumping further into the couch and sticking his tongue out at Baekhyun before letting his jaw drop. 

“Ohhh, a _good_ baby,” Baekhyun says brightly, starting to lean in curiously again. “Are you gonna start thrashing if I touch again?” 

It sounds like a real question, no mocking threat in Baekhyun’s voice, so Sehun shakes his head a little, stretching his mouth wide enough that the corners sting again, hoping Baekhyun doesn’t notice the pleased flush on his cheeks. 

 

The next day Sehun has a half day of schedules- group dance practice and a couple meetings, his afternoon vocal lessons canceled. An hour into dance practice and he’s wishing he’d been excused from this instead. Let him lisp his way through his lines, at least he’d be sitting still. Every time he moves his jaw throbs, each step and turn making him clench protectively to keep from jostling it. It made focusing on the choreography, much less his reflection, impossible. 

His mind kept looping back to Baekhyun. Well, Baekhyun’s fingers, in his mouth. The way he’d let his knuckles drag over Sehun’s lips on his way to feel the warm metal brackets on each tooth. Baekhyun had counted them, starting with the bottom, then twisting his fingers and tapping on Sehun’s palette to tip his head back. 

Sehun shuddered, feeling the ghost of ticklish fingertips. It totally butchered the body roll he was half-attempting, making his frame jerk and Jongdae snort next to him as the song ended. 

“Distracted?” 

Sehun aimed a sticky-sweet pout over his shoulder at Jongdae. “Only by you hyung~” 

Jongdae barked out a laugh, catching a handful of Sehun’s ass as he headed towards Minseok and Baekhyun, dragging Sehun along with him. 

“What the fuck, you’re worse than Gege,” Sehun sputtered, scurrying to keep his ass in one piece, “Literally anywhere else-” 

Minseok’s sweet, disarming smile as he greeted Jongdae was Sehun’s saving grace. As soon as Jongdae retracted his claws Sehun reached back to rub at his ass, aiming a scowl at Jongdae. He didn’t notice, immediately slipping into conversation with Minseok. Those two could _talk._ Which left-

“How’s your mouth?” 

Sehun shrugged, turning towards Baekhyun and leaning into his space, wanting sympathy for his ass more than anything. “Hurts, but that’s normal.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth flattened out with concern, his eyes on Sehun’s lips like he could glare at the cause of his pain in there. “You sound better, at least,” Baek offered, sipping water and leaving his bottle pressed against his shiny bottom lip between mouthfuls. It’s distracting, making it hard for Sehun to look anywhere besides Baekhyun’s lips. 

“Thanks, it was even better before practice,” Sehun mumbled, blinking as Baekhyun starts to pucker his lips around the mouth of the bottle, twisting it in and out lewd and hypnotic. It’s not exactly new, Baekhyun’s notorious for shoving things in his mouth. Fingers, mics, bottles, anything on hand if he’s nervous enough, but that’s the thing. Sehun narrows his eyes, forcing himself to take in Baek’s whole expression and- yeah, he’s not nervous or overwhelmed. 

Baek’s eyes are bright and mischievous, crinkling at the edges and fixed right on Sehun as he pokes his pink tongue down into the small opening of his water bottle. Sehun can see it flex and press against the clear plastic. His stomach swoops. What the fuck. 

“Yah,” Jongdae seems to have torn his attention from Minseok long enough to whack at Baekhyun’s chest. “Stop terrorizing the maknae and be patient,” 

Baekhyun sputters a bit, extracting the bottle from his mouth so he can leer at Minseok and Jongdae “What do I get if I do?” 

Sehun watches, a tick alarmed, intrigued, as Jongdae’s eyes darken and he reaches out, his hand curling around Baekhyun’s chin. Jongdae’s thumb digs into the edge of Baekhyun’s lower lip, his other fingers spreading to tease Baekhyun’s throat. “What do you get if you don’t?” 

It looks like it hurts, but Baekhyun shudders in a familiar way, eyes glassy-hazy and— oh. Sehun feels a little lightheaded. He slips away while they’re caught up in Baekhyun. 

The dorm is empty when Sehun gets home, mid-afternoon and eerily quiet. He can't remember the last time he was the only person here. He wanders into his room, dropping his bag and considering crawling into bed for a nap. It looks too-big without Junmyeon so he wanders back out. 

 

Each room is lived-in messy in its own way, and Sehun lets his feet take him on a tour of his own home. It’s really empty. Jongin left a night light on all day. Yixing’s room still smells like him, even when he’s gone. It makes Sehun’s heart ache sweetly a little so he pauses, misses Yixing properly for a few moments, knowing he’ll be back this weekend. Sends him a text while he’s at it. _Come home soon gege._

The bathroom is windowless, lit up cold and yellow when he flips on the light. Someone left a damp towel in front of the sink. Sehun toes off his socks before they can get wet, padding over to run the water hot while he strips, makes a careful little pile of his clothes. He has time, so he waits for the water to heat up all the way, hands roaming absently over his bared skin. Scratching at his hip, smoothing over the goosebumps on his tummy, fishing a ticklish stray hair off his collarbone. He keeps his mind carefully empty.

The water is hot hot when he folds himself into the shower, hot enough to make his breath stick in his throat as he eases in, his skin stinging pink. He pulls in a steam heavy breath and shoves his face into the water, gritting his teeth a little as he finally allows himself to think. 

This is the place to think about it, and it’s not that complicated. Just a dick in his mouth. Sehun shudders a little, turning to douse his hair. His fingers are drawn to his lips like gravity, now that he’s doing this— wanting this, admitting it. His lips part easily and he lets his fingers wander with his thoughts, dragging against the sharpness of his teeth and the softness of his lips. It feels nice— comforting in a way, but that’s not really what he’s going for, so he tries to touch himself how he’d touch someone else. Or, how Baekhyun might have touched him yesterday, if Sehun had asked. That has him swallowing, chin tipping up to push three fingers in, stretching his lips wide and then closing them around his knuckles with a delicate little suck. It’s easy to imagine it’s Baekhyun doing this, with how recently his fingers had been in Sehun’s mouth, with how often he spins out his fantasies in the warm cocoon of the shower. 

The stretch of his lips feels absurdly good and he swallows up the saliva pooling around his fingers. His mouth contracts around his fingers, rippling and stronger than he’d expected and— fuck, it’s just as easy to imagine it’s Baekhyun’s cock, hot and heavy and eager in his little mouth.

His throat tightens with a moan and he stills for a second, considering, then pushes it out loud around his fingers and that- that had him reflexively pushing in deeper, nudging back towards his throat, towards the source of that hot wet vibration against his skin. He’s hard, of course he is, just from a few fingers in his mouth and the though of Baek’s dick— fuck. 

The first few thrusts of his fingers feel a little ridiculous, a little excessive, like he’s putting on a show for no one. So much so that he misses the way it feels at first, but it catches up to him— the heat of his own mouth, even hotter than the shower, the way his tongue is pulsing up against his fingertips, suction he didn’t remember pulling in tight against his fingers and then the feeling of pumping them in and out of something so hot and wet and fucking inviting. It has him moaning out another shaky breath, his other hand finally squeezing tight around his dick and then he can’t stop. 

Each wet pass of his fist over his cock is matched, mirrored where he’s fucking his fingers into his mouth, deep and heavy and he doesn’t care if it’s ridiculous or indulgent because it’s just _so good._

He’s never been this overwhelmed before, never, and he sets his teeth to his fingers, sharp points of his molars digging into his skin in a delicious ache as he pants in a few breaths. It feels a bit like cheating, like he shouldn’t possibly be able to make himself feel this good with only his own hands. Isn’t this what sex is for? 

His foreskin is starting to chafe a little and he considers reaching for some conditioner but— he’s dripping spit down his chin, his fingers and palm shiny-messy so he swipes his fingers across his tongue a few times then switches hands, shifting out of the spray to make the slip last. 

There’s precome on his tongue now, salty and thicker, more slippery than his spit and he thinks he might combust on the spot, as he slides soft, slick fingers over the head of his cock. His knees press and tremble together, hips arching up into his fist and it’s like he’s broken a seal, his thighs tensing and then grinding up in a tight circle, fucking himself up into his hand. Imagining the heat of his mouth is mirrored around his dick. Fucking, being fucked, all of it a hazy wash of pleasure.

His heart is hammering in his chest and his lips stretch into a grin around his fingers, letting out a tight throaty little whine of excitement because this, this is _fun._ This is amazing, and he’s determined now, to have it for real. He lets himself fall for the fantasy, his hands sliding back into their rhythm, and he’s proud of the noises and feelings he’s wringing out of his body— as proud as he would be if he were pulling them from someone else with his hands and mouth. He luxuriates in it, sucking lavishly at his fingers and then letting himself moan and shiver at how it fells, feeling sexy and useful and good. 

It’s just _so much_ , and so good and he wants to get caught up in this dizzy push pull of pleasure forever, wants to chase it until it loops right back around and catches him. He tips his head back on a tight, twisting downstroke and his fingers knock clumsily towards his molars and— shit. Right. The sharp anchor wire of his braces scrapes at his skin, hard enough to hurt, to have a familiar sharp tang of blood filling his lungs. His heart lurches desperately, he’s so _close,_ want’s nothing more than to finish— but he’s away from his fantasy, from the world where his mouth is useful. Back to reality, where three fingers have his mouth full to bursting, and each tooth is laced with sharp metal. Fuck. 

Sehun blinks open his eyes, stinging and wet and swallows down the drool and blood and shower water, sucking soothingly at his knuckle as he focuses on working his dick. He comes like that— fast, mild, his held breath pushed out in a keening whimper that seems to last longer than the pleasure of his orgasm. 

He pushes himself to shower up, his ringing ears muffling the rush of water. Miserable. How could he be so miserable about this, it’s just sex— theoretical and just _one type of sex_. He scoffs a little at himself, feeling justified as he reaches for the bottle of body wash that’s stuffed in the very corner of their wire rack. His fingertips leave wet smudges on the dusty bottle and he grimaces as he pours it into his sponge, the familiar smell of coffee and pear and spicy wood fills the shower immediately. He wishes someone would throw it away, Zitao sure wasn’t coming back for it. He enjoys it for a moment though, lets himself remember the pure _easiness_ of his time with Tao. How it could have never occurred to him to be so hung up on something so silly with Tao next to him. Sehun shuts off the shower, pulls in a breath, fills his lungs with the past and then sighs it back out. 

It’s a tiny fresh-start and he reaches for the determination that’d poured molten through him minutes earlier. It’s there, hardened enough to take form. He’ll learn. It’ll be different, but still fun, easy. He dries off, pulls on a pair of shorts, and crawls into Jongdae’s chilly bed. He’ll know, Jongdae will recognize Tao’s scent and Sehun won’t have to say anything. 

 

Sehun doesn’t remember falling asleep, just melting into Jongdae’s pillows as he finally warmed the bed up, rubbing his legs happily against his nest of warm cotton. He must have though, because he starts awake as the door opens and then closes. Soft footsteps, the drawn out sounds of someone trying to do things quietly. Sehun stays still, hoping Jongdae obliges his silent request for contact. Minseok must be at the gym, his side of the room is silent as Sehun waits. 

The bed quakes, dipping near the edge and Sehun abandons his play in a rush to flip over, reaching to pull Jongdae under the covers and against his chest. Except— the body snuggling close is too slim, everything soft and easy coming where Jongdae is solid, unwieldy. Sehun’s brain grinds sluggishly against sleepiness. There’s no alarm just a distant kind of annoyance at being wrong.

“Ohhh, you’re _so_ warm,” 

_Baekhyun._

Sehun grunts, huffing as Baekhyun’s hair fluffs into his face with how he nuzzles close. “Why’re you?” Sehun rubs at one eye, mouth pouting. “What?” 

Baekhyun coos, the vibration of his voice pressed right against Sehun’s chest. “So sleepy and cute and _warm_!” the words are muffled into Sehun’s skin, ticklish and hot at his collarbone and it’s enough to have him suddenly aware of all his bared skin. 

He shivers a little, curling a hand into the fabric of Baekhyun’s soft tee shirt. Socked feet find his ankles and tuck around them, tangling their legs together and Sehun doesn’t have the braincells to wonder if this is how they normally snuggle, he’s pulled back to sleepiness too quickly. 

“Hey— Sehun-ah, don’t go back to sleep yet,” Baekhyun nudges at him, chilly hands rubbing at the skin over his ribs, just barely ticklish. Sehun’s brow pulls down, groaning and wiggling, making a few attempts at a shushing noise.

“We can nap all you want later once everyone else is home,” Baekhyun’s fingers turn sharp on Sehun’s ribs “c’mon, please?” 

Sehun groans again, louder and more displeased, pulling back to squint down at Baekhyun. He’s so small, small and too-awake and. It’s his only hope really— he flops onto his tummy, pinning Baekhyun easily under his full weight. Sehun rearranges his limbs sluggishly, shifting and wiggling his hips before settling onto Baekhyun with a pleased sigh. 

Below him Baekhyun squeaks, wriggling as much as he can with his face squished into Sehun’s neck. Sehun’s mouth pops open in a soft smile, confident in his hyung-squishing technique as Baekhyun goes still. 

There’s a breath of silence and Sehun lets his weight relax even further, until he feels Baekhyun’s mouth opening suspiciously wide against his neck, a warm breath against his skin sending tingles down his spine. Then, the curious poking of a wet tongue and Sehun’s scrambling, drawing in a long gasping breath as Baekhyun sinks sharp little teeth into his throat. 

It doesn’t feel one way or the other, just overwhelmingly electric as Sehun’s sleepy body is slammed back to awareness one nerve ending at a time. His whole body shivering and twitching in the kind of automatic responses that make stopping his hips from grinding down at the sensation nearly impossible. 

“Oh,” Baekhyun’s voice is choked against Sehun’s skin, small and pleased as Sehun blinks away the hazy, sleepy arousal still pulsing through him. “Well okay, that works,” 

Sehun forces his hips still, his cock continuing to harden as he pins it to Baekhyun’s hip to deal with later. “Why’d you do that,” It comes out thick and whiny and Sehun pulls his arms under him, propping up on his elbows so he can breathe easier. 

“Does Junmyeon know about this technique, he’s always complaining about waking you up,” Baekhyun says, the greasy smirk bleeding into his voice making Sehun groan, his head dropping limp towards Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Hyunggg,” Sehun whines on purpose this time, jerking a knee up threateningly high between Baekhyun’s legs, quick enough to have him flinching. 

“Okay okay, here-“ Baekhyun’s small hands pull him to the side, molding the length of him to Baekhyun’s hip and hitching his knee high across his lap. Sehun feels Baek’s hips grind up, just once, hot and tight against his leg and it’s thrilling, sobering, real. Baekhyun’s equally hard in his sweatpants. It feels suddenly like a commitment or something. 

“Hey, Sehun-ah, I skipped out on vocals to come home because I wanted to say something.” 

Sehun’s heart bucks in his chest and he burrows further into Baekhyun’s neck. He wasn’t sure when he’d even given his body permission carry out the half-inkling of a plan he’d hatched in the shower but here he was. “What.” 

“I shouldn’t have teased you so much,” Baekhyun sounds like he's talking around a smile but Sehun doesn’t want to check, just lets out a low grumble of agreement because _uh yeah_. There’s a spark of giddy excitement flaring in his chest, waiting for Baekhyun to continue. 

Baekhyun huffs a little then, “Jongdae said something and I just,” Sehun feels a tremble rock through his frame. It gives him a little courage, enough to prop himself back enough to see Baekhyun’s face. He’s got his bottom lip twisted up between this teeth, nervous and sensual as ever and that gives Sehun even _more_ courage. Enough to reach out, his fingertips jumping just a little as he touches them to Baek’s bottom lip, right where he’d watched Jongdae dig his fingernail in. 

The curve of Baekhyun’s upper lip is so pretty in silhouette, he’s almost disappointed when Baekhyun turns towards him, slow enough not to dislodge Sehun’s fingers. Instead he just whispers against them, any whiff of uncertainty gone. “Sehun-ah, I just wanna kiss you.” 

Sehun feels heat bloom in his blood, his ears rushing at the feeling of Baekhyun’s mouth, his words, moving against his fingertips. At the way his eyes look hopeful and patient, his intentions so plain that it has Sehun’s heart aching a little. Of course. _Of course._ He nods, his whole face already hot but this is something for words. Something important.

“I, I want that too,” The grin that breaks over Baekhyun’s face is distracting in its joyful anticipation and Sehun stumbles. “I wanna try… things with you hyung I-“ Sehun swallows thickly at the pleased arch to Baekhyun’s brow that gets him. Better to get it all out now. Straightforward. Okay. “I wanna suck your dick hyung.” 

Baekhyun fucking levitates off the bed, bouncing up to sitting as he whoops in delight, grinning so wide down at Sehun where he’s still a bit frozen. A bit shocked he managed to get those words out, never mind the reaction they caused. 

“Sehunnie, yes! I was hoping-“ Baekhyun swoops down to press a gross-wet kiss to Sehun’s cheek. “I want that too, when I saw your braces I wondered and I wanna try, please.” 

Sehun giggles a little, lightheaded with relief and excitement and the way Baekhyun is bouncing. “If your dick gets mangled it’s not my fault oka-“

“Sehun-ah,” Baek’s voice is firm, louder and Sehun’s jaw snaps closed by reflex. “I still wanna kiss you.” 

Sehun rolls his eyes, letting out a huff even as his mouth curls into a pleased smile and he levers himself up to press their lips together. Mumbling between his teeth about _impatient hyungs._

For all his whining and neediness Baekhyun is sweetly gentle, pressing little kisses to Sehun’s mouth over and over until he pouts, tangling a hand in Baekhyun’s hair and dragging his hyung close so Sehun can hold him there, seal their mouths more deeply together. Baekhyun groans, melting into the grip and it’s like he’s finally found his focus, the rest of his body stilling as his lips slide and part, graceful and teasing against Sehun’s. It’s just as hypnotizing at watching him play with his mouth, maybe more so because Sehun can feel each little twitch and expression, each sigh and hitch in his breath as he slowly works on licking into Sehun’s mouth. 

There’s something a little scary about going so slowly when his heart is beating _so fast_ and Sehun kicks his legs out on impulse, trying to dispel it or move them along or both. Baekhyun just rides it out, moving with Sehun and only shifting to suck and lick at his bottom lip. Like he could do this for _hours_ and not get remotely bored. It makes his cheeks tingle hot, feeling _cherished_ in a way that he’s always chasing after. He lets out a little whimper, his hands gripping tight around Baekhyun’s hips as he resists the urge to grind his hips up. 

“Hun-ah, this okay?” Baekhyun mumbles, his hands brushing down Sehun’s shoulders, waist, anywhere he can pet them. “Your mouth is so small and hot I could do this forever,” 

Sehun snorts, a little breathless as he pushes his fingers pointedly past the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt to trace along his skin. “If- if you had to pick one for the rest of your life, kissing or oral.” 

“Why would you ask me that, I refuse, both.” Baekhyun immediately melts closer, whining and giggling trying to deliver his words straight into Sehun’s mouth so he can keep kissing. “This isn't even the experiment I signed up for, rude.” 

“Don’t call it an experiment,” Sehun pouts, his arms wrapping tight around Baekhyun’s waist. An experiment sounds impersonal, cold, and while it isn’t exactly _romantic_ , and certainly not a relationship, it’s anything but cold. 

Baekhyun’s hair is soft and messy around his face as he peers curiously down at Sehun, his mouth kissed red and wet. “Okay, I won’t,” 

It turns out to be a process. They tangle together when the feel like it, when they have passable privacy and energy to spare. It takes time, but Sehun doesn’t mind. Partly because nothing else changes, except the way Baekhyun’s snuggly attention-seeking tactics include more miscellaneous biting and wandering hands and greasy winks. It’s fun to flirt with some intention again, and Sehun finds himself reciprocating gleefully.

And Baekhyun, oh he turns out to be _perfect_ for this. He’s patient and easy and eager, takes Sehun’s patchy nervousness in stride so smoothly that it’s melted right out of him in no time. He’s a good teacher too, creative and full of praise— even when Sehun spends more time sucking on Baekhyun’s fingers, with Baekhyun’s soft mouth wrapped snug around his dick setting the pace. There’s a giddy, freeing kind of kinship there, the way they both crave the hot weight of a dick against their tongue, the dizzy push-pull of being fucked right where it’s most overwhelming. 

So by the time Sehun gets Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth he’s confident, he knows how to angle his jaw and flex his tongue to keep Baek away from his braces. He knows how much Baek wants it too, with the breaths he’s sucking through his teeth between aching moans, his hands trembling with need where they flutter around Sehun’s hair. 

He’s not expecting the surge of power that comes with it though, the way feeling Baekhyun fall apart on his tongue sets something a little reckless and demanding loose in his chest. He doesn’t hesitate to claw his nails into Baekhyun’s hips when they start twitching, his head swimming with arousal as Baekhyun whimpers and trembles and holds himself still and good so he can keep having Sehun’s mouth. 

Baekhyun’s dick doesn’t get mangled, but there are some close scrapes; When Baekhyun’s dick kicks up against Sehun’s palate as he swallows, his stomach drops. He expects the flinch, the gasp, but not the way Baekhyun’s spine bows tight, his hands shooting out to scrabble at the sheets as he rides it out. His eyes are blown wide with surprised arousal as he peers down at Sehun, practically begging to come. 

Sehun pauses, pulls back to press a smiling little kiss to the head of Baekhyun’s dick because really, he is _perfect_ for this. 

The next time they have the dorm to themselves is a fluke. Sehun’s mind is a chaos of the Mandarin script he’s trying to memorize as he slams the door closed, head snapping up as Baekhyun gasps right in front of him, wobbling as he wrestles a shoe off. 

“What’re you doing home?” 

“My tutor rescheduled, why are _you_ here?” 

Baekhyun shrugs, working his other shoe off. “Got done early, I _was_ gonna take a nap.” 

Sehun raises an eyebrow, a crooked little grin forming as he meets Baekhyun’s eyes. “And now?”He toes out of his sneakers, prowling forward and using his height to box Baekhyun in against the entry-way closet door. He loves the consistency of Baekhyun eagerness at times like this, whether he wants to melt into Sehun or push up on his toes to challenge him. 

This time he grins sharply, clawing his nails into Sehun’s hips as he plants his shoulders against the wall, daring Sehun to stoop down and kiss him. “I dunno, but I bet it’ll be more fun than a nap,” 

“You’re so easy, hyung,” Sehun says, letting his hands pet down Baekhyun’s waist, hips, down to curve under his ass. 

Grinning shamelessly, Baekhyun reaches up to clasp his hands behind Sehun’s neck, hitching a knee up against Sehun’s hip. “Uh-huh— up.” 

Sehun rolls his eyes even while his hands wrap under Baekhyun’s thighs and hitch him up to wrap around his waist. Sehun’s not quite ready to let it go though, so he muscles Baekhyun forward, pushing him hard against the wall and pinning him there with his hips. 

Baekhyun moans through a laugh, shifting his hips to grind his ass down, his head dropping forward to kiss and nip up Sehun’s neck. “You’re getting so good at this, Sehun-ah,” 

“Natural talent, hyung.” Sehun’s dick twitches and swells, hardening fast as he grinds it against Baekhyun’s spread ass, his hands palming and squeezing at the muscle. It’s Baekhyun’s mouth though, that has him shuddering, his whole body heating up at the praise and the feel of Baekhyun’s teeth in his skin, knowing he’s giving Baekhyun what he wants under all their bickering. 

Baekhyun snorts, licking his way over Sehun’s jaw and then finding his lips, swallowing down the little moan that Sehun lets slip when Baekhyun licks into his mouth. Sehun’s head spins, his tongue coaxed into Baekhyun’s mouth to be sucked and licked while Baekhyun’s cold little hands slip under his shirt, sliding ticklish up to his nipples and making him jerk. 

“What do you want baby, hmm?” Baekhyun hums into Sehun’s mouth, biting just-shy of painful at his sweet little bottom lip and— Sehun whines, his resolve vaporizes into nothingness. 

Baekhyun loves playing this game, loves goading Sehun into taking charge before wrecking him, so easily reminding him exactly how sensitive and inexperienced he really is compared to his hyung. Who here is the _baby._

“Hyunnggg,” Sehun whines, his shoulders drooping so he can tuck in close and kiss wet and sloppy at Baekhyun’s cheek. “Want your mouth on me,” 

Baekhyun just hums, tipping his chin up and letting his eyes slip closed, giving Sehun more room to kiss and suck at his throat. “That all?” Baekhyun rolls his hips down sharply. 

“Want you in me too, fuck,” Sehun groans into Baekhyun’s skin, his head cloudy with arousal, his skin prickling with sweat under the warm layers he hadn’t made it out of before being pulled into Baekhyun’s orbit. “Please, hyung,” 

Baekhyun huffed out a giggle, bringing his hands up to pet through Sehun’s hair, turning to kiss at his temple. “C’mon, c’mon none of that is happening here— bed.” 

Sehun made an unhappy little grunt, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun tighter as he started to wiggle, wanting to be let down. “Thats too far, please hyung, please,”

Baekhyun paused, considering before letting Sehun’s desperate whining get the best of him and declaring “Couch. Yep, couch will work,” and hanging on for dear life. 

Only after Sehun had Baek pressed tight into the corner of the couch did he sit up, shucking off a jacket and a hoodie and an shirt, the cool air hitting his sweaty skin. “You too,” he added, shoving his hands in the way as Baekhyun wiggled out of his clothes too. 

“Do you wanna try something new, Sehunnie?” 

Baek’s voice was high and light, baiting as he opened Sehun’s pants to trail clever fingers over the wet spot spreading over his dick. Sehun’s stomach swooped excitedly, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watched Baekhyun’s pretty hands push under his boxers and curl delicate around his dick. He’s liked everything Baek had suggested, even the things that had sounded weird, so he nodded. 

“Good, me too, it’ll be fun I promise,” Sehun was rewarded with a proper squeezing stroke to his dick and a happy grin before baekhyun pulled back to push at his jeans. “Off, all of it,” 

The couch was wide and squishy, the kind that was easy to get lost in, and easy to accidentally sleep the whole night through on. Sehun scooted back, kicking his pants off while Baekhyun finished stripping. 

Baek just looked _happy_ naked. Like he could never be more comfortable than he was just then, wriggling back into the couch, feeling the air on all his skin. He’d rebounded nicely from his extreme abs diet, the sharp exposed shapes of his ribs and hips softened back up. Sehun hummed happily as he flopped back onto Baekhyun’s chest, petting over all his skin and the inviting, soft, curves of muscle he found. 

They stayed like that for a while, clinging to each other and basking in their combined warmth, in the rare joy of full skin-to-skin contact. Baekhyun arched his back, pressing and rubbing against Sehun’s weight, happily squished. It only took one little nudge of his hips to have Sehun jerking, grinding his throbbing dick down onto Baekhyun’s hip. 

Sehun propped himself up on his elbows, leaning in to kiss Baekhyun, slow and messy, their lips sealed together and tongues lazily pushing and licking while their hips ground together. Sehun was eager to move, to fuck or be fucked, needy enough to whine and pull back from Baekhyun’s sucking kiss. “What are we doing, hyung, what do you want?” 

“Shhh, on your side, here,” Baekhyun tapped against the back cushions of the couch, wiggling towards the edge to make room for Sehun to lie on his side. 

It felt awkward to be on his side, pressed tight into the couch with Baekhyun perched next to him. The feeling only increasing when Baekhyun swooped down to press their foreheads together. “I trust you Sehunnie, okay?” 

Sehun’s mouth pulled down, “Thats… nice. Okay.”

Baekhyun pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose before pulling back and spinning around to face Sehun’s dick. Sehun was ready to flip onto his back and shrug the whole thing off, but then Baek stretched out parallel with him, wiggling close and— oh. His dick was nudging at Sehun’s chest, hard and wet, while Baek’s breath tickled around his thighs. 

“Scoot down, fuck you’re tall,” 

Sehun scrambled to obey, wiggling down until Baekhyun’s dick was bumping against his jaw, soft and warm. His mouth flooded and Sehun parted his lips, drooling a little as he focused. This part was his favorite, the way he can feel Baekhyun twitch and grow in his mouth, the soft velvety skin dragging on his lips before he slicks it up. 

It feels a bit different this way, the curve of Baekhyun’s dick pressing down against his tongue and making it feel even thicker and heavier than usual. Sehun moans loudly, a shiver crashing through him and making his hips twitch forward and— fuck. 

Baekhyun’s tongue laps at his dick, small and warm and wet on the head, then digging sharp into the wet slit. Sehun’s head spins, his mouth falling slack around Baekhyun as he gets lost in the familiar heat of Baekhyun’s mouth. 

“That’s not how this works baby boy,” Baekhyun’s sing-songs, pulling his own tongue back and hitching his hips forward, pushing his dick deeper into Sehun’s mouth. 

That has Sehun rushing to pull in suction, working his mouth quick and tight over Baekhyun’s dick just how he likes it best, his whole body throbbing with how much he want’s Baekhyun’s mouth back on him. He muffles a whine, pulling back just a bit to slur out “Again, hyung,” 

Baekhyun’s giggle drops into a moan and he angles Sehun’s dick back into his mouth. 

Sehun’s shaking in no time, his hips twitching and jaw aching as he muffles moan after moan around Baekhyun’s dick, desperately trying to mirror the way his hyung is sucking and licking. It’s so blindingly overwhelming he’s almost impressed with himself for making it this far. 

There’s more of a rhythm than he’s used to, more of a mirrored reciprocity to it, with Baekhyun setting the pace in a way Sehun can’t ignore. And once Sehun has managed it for a few minutes, Baekhyun’s hands start wandering, trailing lightly over his balls, petting through all thesoft, dark hair he can find until his fingers wiggle between Sehun’s fuzzy cheeks and he can’t take it anymore. Sehun groans, fucking forward into Baekhyun’s mouth shallow and fast and completely out of rhythm. 

He pulls back, chanting “Please please please, pleaseeee let me-“ 

Baekhyun jerks his mouth back, withdrawing his fingers too and Sehun sobs, hands scrabbling at Baekhyun’s thick thighs as his hips twitch and rock against nothing. Baek moves fast though, swirling his fingers through his mouth and then wiggling them back to press at Sehun’s hole. 

“Needy baby, here,” 

Baek’s voice is hoarse and teasing and Sehun wants to pout and whine but Baekhyun’s fingers are too overwhelming, rubbing slick little circles against him. Sehun catches his breath, focusing on the feeling of Baekhyun’s breath over his wet dick, the first stinging stretch as he works a delicate fingertip inside. It’s not wet enough for much depth but once Baekhyun has two fingers holding him open, he laps teasingly at Sehun’s dick again. “Think you can make me come first Sehunnie?” 

That feels impossible, but Sehun swallows, nods, stretches his mouth open wide so he can stuff it full of Baekhyun’s dick. His first bob is shallow, hitching, interrupted by a whimper as Baekhyun twists his fingers in further, but then he picks up a rhythm. 

Baekhyun keeps his licks and sucks sporadic, little rewards for Sehun’s steady mouth, while his fingers pump and twist rhythmically. Even so it builds fast, their pleasure looping and spinning out of control between them. Sehun feels Baekhyun’s thighs stretch and tremble under his hands and moans around the cock in his mouth, already imagining Baekhyun’s come in his mouth. 

It has him reaching for the base of Baekhyun’s dick, following the wet suction of his mouth with clumsy, squeezing fingers. He can tell Baekhyun is close, with how he starts panting out breaths between his teeth, shaking all over with the effort of not pounding into the heat of Sehun’s mouth. Sehun whines, wishing he would, wishing he _could,_ and redoubles his efforts. He sucks hard at Baekhyun’s crown, swirling his tongue lavishly around the swollen tip and pushing the tight pucker of his lips up and down, making up for the lack of depth with pure pressure from his sweet little mouth. 

Baekhyun keens then, his fingers stilling in Sehun ass and he feels the cock on his tongue throb and swell so so so hard, and then Baek is shaking apart, creaming his mouth and panting out whining breaths. Sehun feels lightheaded with relief, with pleasure, delighted as he feels each spurt of come right where he wants it, thick and salty on his tongue. 

“C’mere, c’mere, share,” Baekhyun slurs out, weak hands pawing at Sehun’s hip as he recovers. 

Sehun whines, still enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun’s dick slowly softening in this mouth until he can relax his jaw, but he knows it can’t last. Baekhyun is too sensitive for that, so he carefully slides off and twists himself around to lie on Baekhyun’s chest.

He’s flushed dark, mouth wet and parted, eyes glassy and low as he peers up at Sehun. “Fifty fifty, c’mon,” he says and then opens his mouth wider, inviting and Sehun could never resist. He lowers himself to meet Baekhyun’s mouth, opening his lips just enough to let a drip of Baekhyun’s come ooze between them. Sehun likes to do this part slow, but the second his offering hits Baekhyun’s tongue he's pushing up to lick into his mouth. It’s sticky-messy and Sehun moans into it, shoving his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth to be sucked clean. 

It has him shuddering, grinding his dick into Baekhyun’s thigh and pumping his tongue in and out of Baek’s mouth, suddenly right back to shamelessly desperate to come. 

Baekhyun pulls back a little, his smile lazy and sated and filthy as he reaches up to fuck three fingers into Sehun’s mouth. “Anything left in there, or did you give it all to me Sehunnie,” 

Sehun moans, thick and loud and he’s too turned on to even process what Baekhyun wants from him, just trusts he’ll make it good. Just as Sehun’s eyes start to slip closed, working his dick against Baekhyun’s soft inner thigh, Baek pulls his fingers out and flips his palm to face Sehun’s mouth. 

“Spit, baby boy.” 

There’s some command in Baekhyun’s voice again, the post-orgasam softness dissipating, and Sehun doesn’t hesitate to follow it. 

Sehun’s skin tingles, shivering and arching so Baekhyun can reach down to work the spit and come over Sehun’s cock. He’s so small under Sehun, urging him up onto his hands and knees so he can wiggle down and get a proper grip, twisting and pumping. It’s always amazing how much _better_ a hand on his dick feels like this, in the hot intimate bubble of sex, and Sehun loses himself in it. 

He can just reach the skin of Baekhyun’s shoulder with his lips, sucking and teething as Baekhyun works him with his pretty hands, his smaller, softer fingers feeling better than anything in that moment. “Please hyunggg,” 

“You can do it, c’mon Sehunnie,” Baekhyun pants, tipping his head back to lick at his collarbones. 

Sehun arches his back, finally letting his hips fuck forward into Baekhyun’s hand and that’s it, he stutters his way through a few more thrusts, broken by moans and gasps as he comes hard and drawn out, all over Baekhyun’s belly. It washes through him and wrings him out, flushed and exhausted as he collapses back on top of Baekhyun. 

“Good job Sehunnie,” Baekhyun coos, ignoring the mess between him as he wiggles up under Sehun’s weight.

A dopey smile stretches crooked and happy over Sehun’s face, his eyes still closed as he hums and pulls Baekhyun up and flips them over, positioning his hyung on top. “Mmm, thank you Baek- hyung,” He’s half asleep already, doesn’t see Baekhyun bite his lip around a tender smile. They have time, a little anyways, before anyone is expected home, so Baekhyun drops a kiss to Sehun’s nose and nuzzles in for a nap. Best not-experiment ever. 

 

The next day Baekhyun surprises Sehun with a special treat of strawberry popsicles and they try their best to scandalize the living room at large. Baekhyun pushes the pop deep into his throat, making messy slurpy noises as he sucks while Sehun tries not to laugh as he works the pucker of his mouth quick and smooth over the treat, staining his lips bright red. 

Junmyeon looks mortified. Jongdae compliments Sehun’s improving technique on his way out the door, and Baekhyun pounces on the opportunity to tease him about the way his cheeks pink up to match his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, thank you for reading! This was so fun to write, it's so soft compared to my usual :') As always you can find me [@kpoophell](http://kpoophell.tumblr.com) for assorted yelling
> 
> -Zitao wears YSL Black Opium which is a womens fragrance that smells like a overripe fruit basket at first, and then wears to the most unisex coffee musk i haVE EVER SMELLED its lovely and suits him. what a sweet boy.  
> -Sehun had a tongue crib, now he has lingual braces


End file.
